fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Quan
Quan (キュアン Kyuan, Cuan in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the prince of Leonster, the son of King Calf and Queen Alfiona, and a descendant of the Crusader Noba. He is Ethlyn's husband and Sigurd's brother-in-law. He is also the father of Altena and Leif. Alongside Sigurd and Eldigan, Quan trained at the Royal Academy of Belhalla prior to the events of the game. Quan will receive the legendary lance Gáe Bolg from Ethlyn in Chapter 3, but the player will only be able to utilize the lance for a brief moment before he leaves in the preceding chapter. Quan, alongside Ethlyn and a force of Leonster Knights, will meet his untimely end in an ambush by Travant while crossing the Yied Desert in an attempt to reinforce Sigurd's march on Belhalla in Chapter 5. This tragedy was later known as the Yied Massacre. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Duke Knight | Noba |4 |34 |16 |0 |10 |10 |5 |10 |3 |9 |0 |5,000 | Continue | Lance - | Steel Lance Javelin |} Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |110% |50% |5% |30% |40% |10% |50% |5% |} Overall Quan lacks the Pursuit skill, but his base stats and stat growths are excellent, making him highly usable during ranked runs. Despite the fact that he will leave the army in Chapter 4, it is still highly recommended to train him, as he will, inevitably, pass on his stats to his children, Altena and Leif. Conversations In the Prologue, Quan may speak to Sigurd, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 1, Quan may speak to Finn, resulting in Finn gaining one point of Strength, one point of Skill, and one point of Defense. In Chapter 2, after Hierhein Castle is captured, Quan may speak to Finn, resulting in Finn receiving the Brave Lance. In Chapter 3, after Silvail Castle is captured, Ethlyn may speak to Quan, resulting in him receiving the Gáe Bolg. Love Quan is lovers with Ethlyn by default, and thus does not possess any love growths with any other character in the game. Awakening Base Stats |Paladin |12 |59 |33 |3 |22 |23 |5 |28 |10 |8 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter Defender Sol | Sword - C Lance - A |Gáe Bolg* |} *'Enemy only, joins unequipped. Quotes Trivia *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree reveals that Quan's father is King Calf and his mother is Queen Alfiona, who are both mentioned in Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Illustrated Works. Etymology Cian was the father of Lugh in Irish mythology. His partner was Ethniu (Ethlyn). The name 'Quan' is Irish and is the reduced Anglicized form of Gaelic Ó Cúáin ‘descendant of Cúán’. Gallery File:Cuan (FE Treasure).png|Offcial artwork of Quan from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Cuan (TCG Series 1).jpg|Quan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Duke Knight. File:Cuan TCG2.jpg|Quan, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 10 Duke Knight. File:Longago.jpg|Quan with his friends a long time ago. File:Lovers.jpg|A CG image from Thracia 776, featuring Quan gently helping Ethlyn off a horse. File:Cuan.gif|Concept art of Quan. File:Cuan.png|Quan's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War File:Cuan Duke Knight.png|Quan's Duke Knight battle sprite Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters